


Entanglement

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: EM Field Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, MTMTE, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by <a href="http://coralus.tumblr.com/post/133591757617/inspired-to-draw-them-from-this-song-imagine">this magnificent piece of art</a> drawn by <a href="http://coralus.tumblr.com/">Coralus</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Entanglement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coralus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralus/gifts).



> Inspired by [this magnificent piece of art](http://coralus.tumblr.com/post/133591757617/inspired-to-draw-them-from-this-song-imagine) drawn by [Coralus](http://coralus.tumblr.com/).

The whisper of metal scraping against metal filled the otherwise silent room, the two inhabitants immersed into the moment, not wanting to be anywhere else than right here, right now.

Soft murmurs were exchanged at every light brush, sweet words were spoken between every kiss, quiet gasps were uttered during every touch. Hands glided over armor, fingers dipping into seams and between plates to caress deeper. Fields flared with passion and lazy arousal while an occasional, adoring look into each other’s optics told everything that words would’ve failed at.

Drift moaned quietly as Ratchet pulled him closer into his lap and kissed his exposed neck, finding a sensitive spot, their fields lighting up with deep affection and love. The speedster brushed his lips against the older mech’s before deepening the kiss.

Ratchet was the one to break it as he gently ushered Drift to lie down on his back on the soft padding of the berth, the white coverings crinkling beneath him, making him feel like he was floating in the air. Don’t worry, Ratchet won’t let you fall. He’ll catch you.

The medic crawled to fill Drift’s field of vision, enveloping the younger mech with his larger body. The white mech smiled at Ratchet who returned the smile, brushing his red fingers against his lover’s cheek, earning a purr that vibrated through Drift’s body to slither into Ratchet’s spark. Drift nuzzled the warm palm, covering the hand with his own.

With a soft huff, Ratchet took the hand into his own and lazed their fingers together, pressing Drift’s hand against the berth.

“Ratchet...” the younger mech gasped as he felt the other’s field roll against his in waves, driving him closer to his bliss with each amazing flare. His attempts to answer the tidal waves of pleasure would’ve failed if the red and white mech didn’t slow down just in time and invite him to join.

Drift reached around Ratchet’s neck and pulled him into another kiss and this time, he managed to give back the pleasure the older mech had given to him just a second ago.

 _::Take me higher::_ , Drift whispered through their bond, _::Make me fly.::_

 _::Wait for me::_ , Ratchet murmured back, _::I’m coming with you.::_

With every rolling wave, they took each other deeper and higher into the shared pleasure, mouths gaping in silent, intense passion, lips brushing. Drift had to close his optics but Ratchet kept his open so he could watch his loved one become undone under him as he gave the final push, his field erupting with unspoken emotions and thick satisfaction.

They took their time to come down from the high, vents struggling to cool down their heated bodies, whining and ticking.

Eventually, as Ratchet had gathered enough strength, he pushed off of Drift but not without the last caress, his left hand cupping Drift’s head.

“You”, he started, “are incredible.”

Drift chuckled warmly at that. “So are you”, he replied with a coy smile.

The medic got up from the berth and helped Drift up, too. The white mech wrapped the sheet around him for it was still warm and tugged the other mech closer.

Ratchet huffed. “You can’t leave for your duty shift without a goodbye kiss, huh?” he said, a rather dopey smile spreading on his lips.

“Nope”, was all Drift said before closing the gap between them and sealing their lips for one last, gentle kiss.


End file.
